


Desperate

by Othersideofdark



Series: Harry & Louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Milking, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Spreader Bars, Subspace, dom!Louis, harry gets milked okay, it gets real fluffy at the end, porn without a plot, sex without a plot, sub!Harry, these tags are crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay,” Louis said then, crunching down on his toast, trying to not even think about what “milking” Harry would be like. Thinking of denying Harry for so long, having him tied up and bent over, Harry’s come dripping out of him, solely from Louis’ fingers. Louis felt half hard from just thinking of it. He couldn’t handle himself at all.</p><p>or</p><p>Louis wants to milk Harry and Harry says yes, then it happens. Then Louis takes care of Harry afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in ages, but I can always go for some good Larry smut. Also, 19 milking prompts just didn't feel like enough. 
> 
> Also, maybe I'll extend this into some other prompts. Probably just add onto this cause it's simple.

“You sure you’re okay with trying this?”

“Yeah, of course, you know I love trying new things you learn about.”

Louis was a little stunned at the answer though, somehow always thinking that one day Harry would say no. Finally some crazy idea that Louis had either read about, or come up with would make Harry put on the brakes and Louis would then be alone. With a really hard cock, and too many fantasies to top it off. But, Harry still wasn’t saying no, so Louis just kept going.

“Okay,” Louis said then, crunching down on his toast, trying to not even think about what “milking” Harry would be like. Thinking of denying Harry for so long, having him tied up and bent over, Harry’s come dripping out of him, solely from Louis’ fingers. Louis felt half hard from just thinking of it. He couldn’t handle himself at all.

“When do you want to do it?” Harry asked, banana smeared across his chin, eyes hazy as he looked at Louis, all long curls and green eyes and long eyelashes. Louis has such a pretty boyfriend.

“How about you digest a bit first, I’d rather you not throw up all over the bedroom,” Louis said, remembering back to the only time Harry had ever screamed out _“Red,”_ while Louis was up his bum, because Harry had eaten too close to play time. The pressure of orgasm on his stomach caused him to throw up onto the bed as Louis scrambled out of him, shakily unlocking the cuffs that Harry had been attached to around the headboard. It was frantic, and Louis never wanted to relive the experience.

“Mmmm, okay,” Harry said as he finished his banana, stretching his arms up above his head. “I wanna cuddle.”

Louis hummed at the suggestion, smiling at Harry from across the table. “We can do that.”

Louis jammed the rest of his toast into his mouth as Harry got up from the table, taking Louis plate and his banana peel to the kitchen, only dressed in a pair of black underpants, the rest of him on display. Louis chewed and watched Harry’s lean back muscles, moving ever so perfectly across the house.

The next two hours were spent cuddled under a blanket on the couch, some tv program forgotten as Louis and Harry just talked instead. Talked about anything. From the colour of the sky to which chocolate was the best, it was a never ending conversation. Louis loved listening to Harry talk, and vice versa. It was the great thing about their relationship, it was totally open and could be anything. Eventually it turned to Louis laying on top of Harry, the sound of wet lips making contact floating above the tv noise. Harry moaned and shifted his hips as Louis pried his mouth open more and more, Louis’ hand’s starting to roam.

“Mmm, nope,” Louis said as he pulled up, the feeling of Harry getting thicker pressing onto his thigh. Harry squirmed as Louis became dominant above him, Louis face etched with that perfect smirk that always came out when Harry was going to be denied. It did things to Harry that he didn’t want to admit, making him so ready for whatever Louis had in store.

“Do it,” was all that Harry could say as Louis sat up on his lap, the blanket falling down to the floor.

“Do what baby?” Louis asked innocently, winding Harry up.

“Milk me.”

Harry’s eyes dilated at the thought, Louis just sat and watched Harry struggle under him, a moan escaping from Harry’s lips. Harry could be such a head case sometimes. If Louis played it right, he could get Harry to cum just with words alone. Harry was that type of person.

“Someone’s desperate, so ready for instruction I bet,” Louis said, the words dripping out of his mouth.

“Please,” Harry responded with. Louis smiled at Harry as he thought up his instructions.

“Bedroom, pants off, on your tummy on the floor, on a towel. Don’t get hard. I’ll get what I need myself.”

Harry nodded at the instructions, Louis sliding off of his body and standing up. Harry stood up as well, but kept his head down, not wanting to disobey and be punished. He began to walk away, trying to avoid all friction on his cock so he wouldn’t get hard.

“Hold yourself if you need to.” Louis called after him, watching him waddle to the bedroom. Harry sunk a hand down his pants at the information, wrapping his thumb and index finger around the base of his cock, already denying himself.

Louis tilted his head to the side as he watched Harry slip into the bedroom, switching off the tv and giving Harry some time to settle onto the floor of the bedroom. He folds the blanket up, placing it on the couch for later. He also grabs a fair sized bowl from the kitchen, humming to himself as he moves towards the bedroom. The sight of Harry face-down on the floor, naked, with his hand under him, still holding his cock tight, is such a sight to Louis. It hits him right in the dick, the blood rush making his vision fuzzy for a second. He peels his eyes away, instead focusing on the drawers that are under their bed. Louis needs all the right toys for this to work, but thankfully they have quite the collection built up. Louis grabs various things and puts them in his bowl, grabbing Harry’s pillow off the bed last and bringing it all towards Harry. The bowl is placed out of Harry’s vision, Louis kneeling beside Harry’s head.

“Up, love,” Louis says as he touches Harrys long curls. Harry raises his head up, pushing up with his free arm to lift his chest, letting Louis slide his pillow under his chest. It’s a loving gesture, Louis always takes care of Harry first, especially on a “new” day.

“Colours are in full effect today, what are they?” Louis asks.

“Green is everything’s good, keep going, Yellow is stop and wait for further instruction, Red is stop and release everything.” Harry says.

“Good, you make sure to use them, okay baby?” Louis says, his thumb trailing down Harry’s cheek, Harry beaming into it.

“Okay Daddy,” Harry says, the pet name going straight to Louis cock. Neither of them are playing small today, but it’s still hot.

Louis smiles and pushes Harry’s head down into the edge of his pillow, reaching out to Harry’s arm that was left up beside his pillow. Louis takes the hair band that’s looped around Harry’s wrist, and begins gathering Harry’s hair in his hands, eventually securing it all in a neat little bun. Louis knows Harry is probably drooling at the touch, but he’s staying quiet because he wasn’t told to make noise. Harry loves his hair being touched, it relaxes him so much, and Louis needs that right now. The tighter Harry is, the worse it’s going to be.

Louis slowly drags his hand down Harry’s body as he moves down the carpet, goosebumps erupting on Harry’s skin. Louis grabs Harry’s firm buttcheek when he gets to it, dragging his nails across the pale skin. Harry contracts his back muscles at the feeling, the ripples evident under his skin.

“Up,” Louis tells Harry as he climbs in-between his legs, partially spreading them. Harry pulls his knees up and walks them forward on the towel, sticking his bum up in the air, his hand still holding his dick soft.

“Let’s get that taken care of, hmm?” Louis says as he pulls his bowl of toys towards them, selecting the first thing he needs. He nudges his body up against Harry’s bum, the warmth soaking through his thin t-shirt as he reaches around Harry. Louis pulls Harry’s hand away from himself, humming as Harry tries to stay still, Louis slipping his cock into the chilly cock ring. The leather material warms up quickly from Harry’s heat, Louis pulling the belt-like clasp tight around Harry’s base, fitting it in a hole when it feels tight enough. Harry’s breathing is picking up with the tension, the pressure to want to fill making him buzz. Louis hears a soft whisper from the pillow, Harry breathing out a _green,_ letting Louis know he can continue.

Louis loves to push Harry, but he’s still very happy that Harry can voice what’s okay and what isn’t. The colour system is great for both of them, it’s how they both stay calm and pleasured.

Louis moves away from Harry then, pulling out the next toy for Harry to work against. It’s a leg stretcher, and it’s just as effective for someone on their belly as it is for someone on their back. Louis hasn’t selected the longest bar they have, but one that will keep Harry from closing his legs for sure. Louis fastens the velcro ties just above Harry’s knees, on his lower thighs, pushing Harry’s knees apart until the bar fits snugly in-between. Louis can see Harry’s legs tensing, and he’s sure that Harry will be shaking soon enough.

“Hands here, through the middle,” Louis instructs Harry, large tattooed hands reaching out for the bar, sliding just so Harry’s wrists rest on top of the cold metal. Louis hums as he decided where to attach Harry to, either the middle or right up beside Harry’s legs are his options. He goes with right up beside Harry’s legs, so he can see Harry’s cum drip out of him as he’s milked. Harry’s hands are velcroed tight to the bar, Louis knows he’s going to pull, he always does. Louis wraps Harry’s fingers around the bar as well, softly running his fingers across Harry’s knuckles for a moment.

“Colour?” Louis asks, looking down at his boy all contorted infront of him.

“Green,” Harry says, muffled into the pillow.

“Good, you can make noise today, it’s okay,” Louis tells Harry. All he receives in return in a high whine from Harry’s throat. Louis decides that it’s about time he himself got naked, standing up and looking down at his boy all tied up. “Look up,” Louis says as he tip toes to the front of Harry. Harry strains his neck as much as he can, just seeing Louis fluttery t-shirt hit the floor beside his face. Harry can smell it even. Louis underpants drop to his ankles, and Harry moans. Louis steps out of them with one foot, dangling the fabric on the other, right infront of Harry’s face. “You like that? You like the smell of my cock in your face? Hmmm?” Louis says, teasing Harry. Harry wants to devour Louis, take him in his mouth, taste him. But the clothes are ripped away from his face, Louis kicking them to the corner of the room instead. Harry can feel his frustration building in his gut, readjusting his hands on the bar a bit.

Louis lightly chuckles at that as he moves back around Harry, deciding to dump the last items out onto the towel, picking up one of them. It’s a pulse-rate monitor, that straps around Harry’s chest, something that’s probably odd to some people, but fascinating to Harry. He loves to know how much his heart is pounding as Louis works him, and today is different so Louis thinks it would be fun to know as well. He pulls the strap around Harry’s chest, waiting for the monitor to regulate to Harry’s heartbeat, clipping it to Harry’s back so he can read it if Harry asks. Louis raises an eyebrow when the monitor is already reading a faster than usual heartbeat for Harry.

“Nervous or excited?” Louis asks Harry.

“Both,” Harry says, breathing heavier. He’s kept his head slightly to the side so he can breathe in more oxygen, and Louis doesn’t mind.

Louis sets the monitor to start tracking, then sets the bowl under where Harry’s cock is hanging.

“So pretty,” Louis says as he slicks up his fingers, getting ready to start this, his free hand pulling apart Harry’s bum a bit, his hole already clenching at nothing. He starts to work in his first finger then, not giving Harry any warning, Harry’s body jerking at the contact. Louis starts a slow rhythm, adding in his second finger pretty quickly. Harry starts making noise at the friction, moans slipping from his lips. Louis works deeper and deeper into Harry, until Harry jolts and let’s out a yelp.

“There,” Harry says, his voice already breaking.

Louis places his free hand onto Harry’s low back, reaching back in to rub Harry’s prostate. Harry starts to get louder with every stroke, the pain of the cock ring making his entire body ache. It’s pain, but it’s pleasure at the same time. He grabs onto the bar with his hands, tight, willing something to start coming out of his cock, anything to release this tension. Harry’s head is in overdrive at the sensation. All he wants is to fill up and spurt cum all over the towel, but the cock ring is holding him flaccid, burning into his hot skin. Harry tries to press his thighs together, but the bar stops him. Everything is frustrating. Harry is getting more raw inside as well as Louis keeps constant pressure on his prostate, pushing and probing at it. The burn in Harry’s abdomen is getting more intense the longer Louis goes at it as well, Harry on fire inside. Harry’s starting to loose which way is up, loosing what noises are coming out of his mouth. Louis can hear that Harry’s just making guttural sounds, his eyes filling up with tears as the first bit of cum leaks out of him. He chokes on his spit when it happens, a sob flying out of his mouth.

“Good boy,” Louis says, watching as Harry’s legs start to tremble. He knows it could be a while for Harry’s body to start really flowing, and that it’s probably pretty intense for Harry, considering his knuckles are white he’s holding on so tight to the bar.

Harry can’t hold himself together through the feeling. He needs release. He needs it so badly. He’s covered in sweat and is slowly dripping into the bowl beneath him, he can hear it through his pounding head. His cum making little “drip drop” noises as it hits the bowl. Louis is doing wonders with his fingers on him still, pressing his prostate perfectly with each stroke, but Harry’s body just can’t let go of it.

“Relax, shh,” Louis says quietly to Harry, who’s full on sobbing underneath him, yet not saying to stop. “You need to relax, it’ll be okay, let it out, don’t fight it.”

Louis hears Harry hold in a sob for a moment, then, Harry cries, literally _cries out,_ spit coming out of his mouth onto his pillow as a load of cum falls right out of his soft dick. Harry’s sobs intensify as more cum leaks out of him, everything about Harry is loose and wet all over. It keeps coming, wave after wave, Harry starting to sound like he’s drowning.

“ _Yellow,”_ Harry whispers, the word barely coming out through the noises he’s making, but Louis still hears him, _he will always hear him._ Louis stills his fingers inside of Harry immediately, quickly leaning up to see Harry’s face.

“What do you need, breathe baby, breathe,” Louis says, swiping away a few stray curls from Harry’s face. Harry’s covered in spit and snot and tears, his body slick with sweat as well. His voice is catching as he tries to speak, tries to get his breath with his head down in the pillow. It feels like his chest is tightening up.

“I can’t, I can’t breathe,” Harry says, “Get it out, wanna finish.”

“Get what out, love?” Louis asks, needing more assistance as to what Harry is trying to say. He’s never asked to “get it out” before.

“The snot, pleeeease,” Harry says, opening his mouth a bit, his snotty saliva sliding down his chin a bit. Louis can hear it catching in his throat, causing Harry to choke a bit. Louis does what Harry wants, sticking his first two fingers on his free hand down Harry’s throat, pulling out as much as he can on to the towel. He repeats the action a few more times, until it sounds like Harry’s airway is clear.

“Better?” Louis asks, aware that his other hand is still sunk into Harry’s bum.

“Yeah,” Harry replies, voice absolutely ruined. “Finish now, please.”

“Okay,” Louis says, slipping back behind Harry.

Harry moans as soon as Louis moves his fingers, cum immediately falling out of Harry’s cock. Louis moves his other hand to Harry’s balls, squeezing the fluid in them gently out, watching it dripping out into the bowl. Louis isn’t sure if he’s seen this much cum come out of someone, ever. It’s like Harry’s endless. Harry’s moans start to turn back into cries though as Louis starts to empty him. Harry isn’t coming out as much now, his body drying up. Louis continues rubbing Harry’s prostate until Harry starts to loosen, his muscles relaxing as Louis moves away from his prostate, slowly pulling out.

“I’ve never seen so much cum in my life Harry, goodness,” Louis says as he pulls the bowl out from under Harry, setting it aside. Harry just moans, his body crumpled into the restraints. Louis soothes Harry’s back muscles before sliding his hands down to Harry’s dick, letting the cock ring release. Harry sighs at the feeling, his head hazy and his body sore.

“You know we aren’t done till I cum though, don’t you?” Louis says, his hands wrapping around Harry’s hips. Harry ruts up at the words, even though he know he won’t cum himself.

“Gotta make you,” Harry trails off as Louis touches the end of his cock to Harry’s beat-red hole. Louis lubes himself up, and he has never heard Harry scream so loud in his life as he pushes himself inside, stilling when he’s completely covered. Louis makes sure to keep his hands on Harry’s hips, just so they won’t fall over. Harry’s panting and whining and _sobbing,_ sobbing so loudly Louis is sure his neighbours are going to hear.

“Colour, Harry,” Louis tries to say over Harry’s noise.

“Green,” Harry wheezes out, even though his body is coursing with pain, the electric feeling soaring up his spine. He’s so raw inside, so full, and so desperate but not able to cum. “Please move.”

Louis moves slowly at first, Harry’s walls contracting around him, Harry screaming out again. Louis is cautious at first, Harry quieting down some as Louis works into a rhythm. Pretty soon Louis is on the edge of cumming, his hands digging into Harry’s hips, his body starting to shake and his thrusts becoming sloppy. Then Louis is matching the noise level of Harry, his voice cracking as he cums into Harry, the warmth spreading in-between them. Louis sighs as his head falls forward, using Harry’s back as a support for a moment, the room quiet for the first time that night. Louis can feel his cum leaking out around him and onto Harry’s thighs, everything becoming sticky.

Harry whimpers as Louis pulls out, his insides absolutely wrecked, his head foggy and light, limbs heavy. Louis sits back on his knees, the sound of velcro being pulled apart signalling that Harry was about to be freed. Not that he could move anyways. Louis pulls the bar out from between Harry’s knees next, placing it out of the way. Harry stays with his face down, until Louis is wrapping around him, hooking his arms under Harry’s, crossing his forearms on Harry’s chest, and pulling Harry up. Harry’s limp body covers Louis’, Harry’s head lolling back over Louis’ shoulder. Harry is half-sitting, half-kneeling on Louis’ thigh, cum dribbling out of his hole, but Louis doesn’t mind. He just shuffles back a bit, so that Harry’s head is propped up on his shoulder, Louis’ arms cradling Harry.

“Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Louis whispers as Harry’s eyes water, a few more tears leaking down his cheeks as he silently cries. Louis rocks them back and forth, picking up the towel from the ground, wiping Harry’s face, then his sweaty chest, and then Harry’s soft dick and sticky legs. Louis knows that Harry will come down slower than he is, and that it’s his job to look after Harry. He has to or else Harry would probably drown in all his bodily fluids.

“Can you blow for me baby?” Louis whispers as he brings the towel up to Harry’s nose, which is still running from Harry’s sobs. Louis can feel Harry’s body tense under him, trying to find the fight to blow some of the snot out. All Harry does is sigh though, not having the strength or the brain space to contract his muscles and blow his nose. Louis removes the towel, shushing Harry and saying it’s okay.

Instead Louis hooks his arms over Harry’s chest again, letting the towel drop to the carpet. Louis awkwardly shuffles out from under Harry, hoisting himself to his feet with the taller boy slumped in his arms. Harry’s legs unravel from underneath him as Louis drags him towards the bathroom. He’s probably getting rug burn on his legs, but he can’t feel it, so it doesn’t matter. The cold tile hitting his legs makes him gasp though, pulling him slightly towards consciousness again, his leg muscles kicking out to lift at least some of his weight.

“Easy,” Louis says as Harry’s legs buckle almost instantly though, no power left in them. Louis props Harry up against the tile of the bathtub, quickly turning on the water to a good temperature grabbing what he’ll need to clean Harry up and putting it on the edge. Harry groans when Louis steps over his legs, kneeling down infront of him. Louis just soothes him though, as he reaches around him, pulling the heart-rate monitor off, something that Harry forgot about.

“What’s the top number?” Harry can barely talk, but he still wants to know.

“Two-oh-one, baby, new high,” Louis says, kissing Harry’s cheek. Harry smiles at the number, knowing that Louis pushed him there. Pushed him to new heights, pushed him right over the two hundred beats-per-minute mark. Harry liked that, likes making new records. Harry’s head is lost in it’s thoughts, until Louis is hoisting Harry up by the armpits with his hands, Harry’s body shaking at the movement. Louis holds onto him though, gripping tightly as Harry drags his leg’s individually over the edge of the bathtub and into the warm water. His feet squeak on the bottom of the bathtub, and he barely has any footing, his knees giving out as Louis is stepping into the tub as well, but somehow Louis keeps Harry from falling. Instead Louis is gently lowering Harry into the water, like he’s done this three-hundred times in his life. As soon as Harry’s bum hits the water though, he lets out a cry and flings his head back, Harry’s arms coming to life and wrapping around Louis neck, pulling himself out of the water and directly onto Louis. Harry brings his head up, nestling it into Louis shoulder.

“Harry!” Louis screeches, stumbling forward, but putting his hands out to catch the edges of the tub before they fall backwards. Harry is still plastered to Louis, not daring to touch the water. The head rush makes his ears ring, and his body is shaking again. “Baby I know it hurts, but you have to, it’ll subside, I promise,” Louis says, putting the words to Harry’s pain, slowly starting to sink their bodies down again.

“No, no, no,” Harry whines, but he has no where to go, no where to escape to, so Louis keeps lowering them, even as Harry sinks his teeth into Louis shoulder from the pain of the water on his over-used hole. Louis can hear Harry’s sobs in his ear, Harry’s breath ragged across his shoulder, salty tears touching Louis skin.

“Shhh,” Louis says as he feels Harry’s weight hit the towel he had put at the bottom of the tub so that Harry won’t have to sit on the hard porcelain. Harry whimpers into Louis as Louis kneels down over Harry, removing his hand from the edge of the tub, bringing it to Harry’s top lip that’s attached to his shoulder still. “Let go baby,” Louis says as he pries Harry’s teeth off of his shoulder, wincing at the pain of it. Louis supports the back of Harry’s head and neck as he leans Harry back against the tub, running his fingers through some escaped curls that are getting tighter in the steam of the bath.

“You’re okay, it’s okay, relax, breathe,” Louis says as Harry shakes and his abs twitch under the water. Harry’s still got tears leaking from his eyes, the water seeming to attack all of Harry’s sore parts. It feels like his hole is pulsing beneath him. Harry tries to breathe steadily, but it’s hard when he wants to sob. Instead he starts to cough from the snot that’s now running down his throat, loosing up in the steam and tears. Harry closes his eyes and tries not to feel the pressure build on his chest, tries to find the muscles to push everything out, when Louis touches his lips. “Open just a bit,” Louis says as Harry lets his mouth fall open, the feeling of plastic entering his mouth. Harry relaxes his throat as Louis sinks the bulb syringe down, suctioning out Harry’s throat like he’s a baby. It makes a disgusting noise, but Harry can breathe, and that’s all he cares about.

Harry sighs after Louis has suctioned out his nose as well, the sound of Louis dropping the syringe down onto the floor the sign that he’s done with Harry’s face. “I think your hay fever might be revving up,” Louis comments, Harry just grunts in reply. _Hay fever’s always fun, isn’t it?_ Harry can’t think straight.

Louis grabs a cloth and Harry’s favourite soap and starts working from top to bottom on Harry, scrubbing away all the sweat, from his face down to his toes. Harry feels warm and fuzzy, finally starting to relax. He lets Louis push his legs up, not fully aware of what Louis is doing until his hole is touched with plastic, making Harry jump.

“Ow!” Harry shrieks, his eyes flying open, his hands reaching up and gripping the edge of the tub this time, pulling himself up. He looks down at Louis, who’s looking up at him. Harry takes in the site, his legs wide open, propped up on the edge of the tub, Louis in-between them, a fresh bulb syringe inches from his hole, filled with the now soapy bathwater. “What was that?” Harry says, his heart racing again.

“You gotta be cleaned, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Louis is saying, concern etched across his face, “you were so relaxed, it was going to be okay, you were open, I didn’t, I’m sorry.” Louis doesn’t know what to say, he really didn’t mean to hurt Harry or startle him. He should have warned him. Harry just stares at Louis, his brain still not really functioning.

“Oh,” is all that Harry says, knowing that Louis is right, that he should be cleaned, inside and out. Louis always cleans him after a messy night. “It’s just really owie.”

Louis smiles at that. Harry’s choice of words never fails him. It verges on adorable, probably would be if Louis wasn’t sitting in-between his boyfriends wide-open legs. “I know, I should’ve warned you, I’m sorry, I’ll make it quick, okay?” Harry nods in response, leaning back again, but keeping his hands on the edges of the bath. Louis reaches down in-between Harry again, finding his hole with his thumb, before slipping the plastic syringe into Harry. Louis keeps a hand on Harry’s pelvis, keeping Harry’s twitching body still. Harry whimpers, his knuckles white on the bath. He feels the rush of warm water inside of him, everything becoming clean. Louis pumps the bulb a few times, until Harry is sucked clean. Louis brings the syringe out of Harry, and pumps it into the bathwater, his cum floating in-between them.

“That’s gross,” Harry says, even deciding to point. Louis chuckles.

“You didn’t think that before,” Louis says.

 

“It felt better inside,” Harry replies, leaning his head back against the tub, closing his eyes. Louis hums at him, starting to wash himself down, letting Harry relax in the water again. After he’s finished with his body, he tips his head back into the water, wetting his hair before washing it and conditioning it. He leaves the conditioner in as he reaches for Harry’s feet, removing them from the edge of the tub and sinking them back into the water. Louis slides to Harry, grabbing the towel that’s under Harry’s bum with one hand, holding Harry’s neck with the other. Louis slides Harry forward in the bath, reaching up and pulling the hair band out of Harry’s hair, messy ringlets falling down into the water. Harry keeps his eyes closed as Louis tilts him back, soaking his hair. Louis pulls Harry up and places his forehead on his shoulder, getting the shampoo and sudsing up Harry’s head. Harry’s breaths are gentle on Louis skin, quiet hums escaping Harry’s mouth as Louis rubs the base of his skull. Harry is puddy as Louis dips him back again, the bubbles rinsing out in the bathwater. Louis then condition’s Harry’s hair as well, grabbing the shower head to rinse both of them thoroughly. Louis makes sure it’s warm before trailing it up Harry’s back, working out some of the tangles in Harry’s curls as he rinses the conditioner away with his hand. He rinses his own head quickly afterwards, Harry staying on his shoulder the whole time. 

 

“Okay baby, time to get up,” Louis whispers to Harry as he shuts off the water and returns the shower head to the side of the tub. Harry grumbles on Louis shoulder, not moving. Louis rocks him back and forth a few times before peeling Harry off of his body. “Stay up,” Louis says as Harry slouches in the water, but holds his head up. Louis stands and steps out of the tub, grabbing a towel and drying off quickly. He wraps it around his waist before grabbing a big towel and a little one for Harry, popping them on the ground and going to grab Harry. 

 

Harry is slightly more helpful than before, grabbing the edge of the bathtub and pushing himself up with Louis hands under his arms again. Harry still doesn’t feel stable on his feet, but Louis works fast to bundle his hair up in the small towel, then he’s wrapping the big towel around Harry’s body, running his hands all over to dry Harry. Louis holds Harry again and Harry puts his hands on Louis’ shoulders as he steps out of the tub, his toes clinking on the edge because it’s like his legs won’t work right. It’s such an effort to move right now, and Louis must sense it, because he curls his hands around Harry’s torso, letting Harry lean on his chest, walking backwards as Harry walks forwards, back into the bedroom. Louis lays Harry down on the mattress, sliding the towel off of Harry’s torso as he does, drying off Harry’s legs that are still wet. 

 

Then Louis is fluttering around the room, his noises faint in Harry’s soft brain, but soon enough Louis is back, fitting himself in-between Harry’s legs that have been dangling off the bed for who knows how long. Harry doesn’t know. Harry is just fuzzy. 

 

Louis has a few things with him, and is now wearing underpants and a soft looking blue t-shirt. Harry like’s how blue it makes Louis’ eyes. Harry blinks slowly as Louis smiles down at him, placing soft kisses across Harry’s skin. 

 

“Let’s get you settled, hmm?” Louis says as he pulls up, both hands on Harry’s thighs. Harry just hums and closes his eyes, letting Louis do whatever. Soon enough Louis hands are on Harry’s face, rubbing Harry’s face cream in, the smell wafting through the room. Harry is thankful that Louis knows everything about his routine, making sure he’s properly taken care of. Harry squirms as Louis pushes his legs apart though, the stretch hurting still. Louis just shushes him, and unscrews the lid of the diaper rash cream they’ve found works for Harry’s raw bum. Louis smears it up Harry’s crack and across his hole, the cool sensation giving Harry a shiver. It feels nice though, as does Louis letting Harry put his legs back to a non-stretched position. Louis moves back and pulls a pair of underpants up Harry’s legs, shuffling them over Harry’s bum and tucking Harry in. 

 

“Want me to dry your hair baby?” Louis asks Harry, and Harry nods to him without opening his eyes. He’s sleepy, yet still frustrated underneath, and the thought of Louis blow-drying his hair is already relaxing to him. “Okay, I’ll be right back then,” Louis says, moving away from Harry. 

 

He isn’t gone long, just enough to put away the creams and pull out the hair dryer. He plugs it in and puts it on the bed, going back to Harry’s side. 

 

“Come here, I’ve made a spot for you,” Louis says as Harry opens his eyes. Harry rolls over on the bed, seeing the covers pushed back and the pillows propped up just right for him to curl around. Louis also pulled out one of Harry’s favourite teddy bears, so ready to be cuddled. 

 

“But I’m not small,” Harry says, looking up at Louis with a frown. 

 

“So? If you want it you can have him, doesn’t bother me,” Louis says, pulling the towel out of Harry’s hair. Harry shrugs as he starts to climb across the mattress, wincing at the movement. 

 

“Good Lord, what did you do to me?” Harry says with his head down, flopping into the pillows and grabbing his teddy to his chest. Louis climbs up behind him, hair dryer in hand. 

 

“Just milked you and then fucked you, that’s all,” Louis says with a smirk. 

 

“I’ve never felt so wrecked,” Harry says. 

 

“We don’t have to do it again if you didn’t like it, you know,” Louis waits before turning on the hair dryer. 

 

“No, I loved it. I can’t wait to cum. I’m so frustrated I think it might be the best feeling ever when I cum next. You know I love the denial. This is like, hours of denial, naturally. I’m so hot for your dick right now, Lou. I can’t wait for tonight. I’d let you milk me everyday like this.” Harry’s rambling, but he doesn’t even care. Sure everything is sore, and frustrated, but it’s true. He really loves the feeling. 

 

Louis just sighs and smiles behind Harry before turning on the hair dryer, Harry putting his head on the pillows as Louis’ hand sinks into his curls. 

 

Louis knows as soon as he shuts off the hair dryer that Harry’s fallen asleep. Louis pulls the covers up from the edge of the bed, wrapping up Harry the best he can. He presses a soft kiss to Harry’s temple, sliding away to put a load of laundry on. 

 


End file.
